ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Ignacia
Ignacia is a small village in Ninjago where the Four Weapons Blacksmith is located. Description South of the Monastery of Spinjitzu, Ignacia is the homeland of Kai and Nya. It is located on a rocky hillside, surrounded by trees and shrubs. A stone path outlines the entrance of each home, and a tall water tower is located next to the local Four Weapons Blacksmith shop. History Master Wu went to the village briefly to give the map to the Golden Weapons to Kai and Nya's Father, Ray. Supposedly, there was a battle long ago near Four Weapons, before Garmadon turned evil, and Ray fought alongside the two brothers. It seems that when Samukai says that he wanted revenge on Garmadon from turning against him, he was referring to this incident. Some time after this, around the time that Nya was three, Krux (who was disguised as Dr. Saunders) threatened Ray and Maya and said that if they didn't work for him and build armor for his army, he would go after their kids. While their parents were lead away by Krux, Kai and Nya played in the front of the blacksmith shop. Way of the Ninja Master Wu returned to Ignacia in search of the blacksmith's son, Kai, and left disappointed in Kai's arrogance. Mere minutes later, Ignacia fell under attack by Samukai and his skeleton army. Nuckal and Kruncha trashed Four Weapons looking for the map to the Golden Weapons while Wu returned and fought Samukai, resulting in the destruction of the water tower. Nya was kidnapped during the battle, and Kai left with Master Wu to train in the ways of the Ninja. Weapons of Destiny Nya returned to the village after being rescued, and when the Ninja returned, the residents of Ignacia celebrated. Secrets of the Blacksmith Jay took Nya back to the Four Weapons so she could gather her belongings. The water tower had been repaired by then. Nya encountered Wyplash and three other skeletons in the shop, and defeated them. The Royal Blacksmiths Garmadon and Wu end up in Ignacia after returning from the Realm of Madness, after arriving Garmadon says to the Rice Farmers that he is back. Wrong Place, Wrong Time Lord Garmadon used his Mega Weapon to go back in time to keep Nya from being kidnapped, thus preventing the Ninja from becoming united. The Present Ninja went back in time to tell Past Master Wu what happened so that he could help them stop Lord Garmadon. When the Bone Fist misses, Samukai orders a retreat and takes the Skull Truck back down the road with the other skeletons. Master Wu tries convincing Kai to become a ninja so that the future will be saved, but he doesn't want to go. Finally, Nya says she wants to become a ninja, and Kai goes only because she wants to. The Ninja follow along to make sure he becomes one of them and unlocks the fire inside. Return of the Overlord Lord Garmadon uses his Garmatron to infect Ignacia and Jamanakai Village, along with the rest of Ninjago. Rise of the Spinjitzu Master The Overlord is defeated by Lloyd, freeing everyone, including the people of Ignacia, who had been corrupted. Day of the Departed During the Day of the Departed, Kai and Nya visited their parents old blacksmith shop to light a lantern in memory of their parents (who at the time were assumed deceased.) Soon after, Chen showed up after being revived by the Departed Blades and attacked Kai and Nya with a smaller version of his army of Anacondrai. Chen is defeated, and Kai and Nya leave to meet the others at the museum. Secrets Discovered Kai returns to the blacksmith shop where he grew up to find answers about the Vermillion armor he found, and finds a secret basement when he strikes a gong, and finds it filled with other Vermillion armor, and the Dragon Blade. Residents *Ray (formerly) *Maya (formerly) **Kai (formerly) **Nya (formerly) *Several farmers Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' Pilot Episodes *1. "Way of the Ninja" *4. "Weapons of Destiny" Mini-Movies *1. "Secrets of the Blacksmith" Season 1: Rise of the Snakes *9. "The Royal Blacksmiths" Season 2: Legacy of the Green Ninja *19. "Wrong Place, Wrong Time" *25. "Return of the Overlord" Day of the Departed *"Day of the Departed" Season 7: The Hands of Time *71. “Secrets Discovered” Gallery Ignacia1.jpg Ignacia4.png Ignacia5.png Ignaciaevil.jpg|Ignacia when turned evil. pl:Ignacia Category:Ninjago Category:Locations Category:2011 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:The Final Battle Category:Day of the Departed Category:2012 Category:2016 Category:Cities Category:2017 Category:The Hands of Time Category:Pilot Episodes